disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
I Can't Make You Love Hannah if You Don't
"I Can't Make You Love Hannah if You Don't" is the fourth episode of the first season of Hannah Montana. The title refers to the Bonnie Raitt song "I Can't Make You Love Me". Plot Miley has a crush on Josh, a ninth grader, but is reluctant to ask him out, until Lilly eventually persuades her to talk to him. However, when Miley goes to talk to him she looks foolish and makes a hasty exit. Later, Josh calls her house and after talking to him, Miley excitedly announces to her father that they are going on a date. Robby tells her that she can't go, and when Josh comes over to the house later, he gets off to a poor start with Robby. When Miley intervenes she is horrified to learn that Josh hates Hannah Montana. Miley tries to get him to like Hannah, because she feels that she can't date someone who only likes "half" of her (although he doesn't know she's Hannah), but has no luck. He later tells her that he's decided to give Hannah a chance and takes Miley to a Hannah Montana concert. Miley is alarmed, but decides to go through with it by trying to secretly alternate between being Miley in the audience and Hannah on stage, meaning frequently running back and forth changing in and out of her Hannah costume, while making excuses. Miley tries using hints from Josh to try and make Josh like Hannah more; such as Hannah saying she hopes no one thinks she's a diva when Josh said the same thing. Josh says he's more into hip-hop (so, as Hannah, Miley tries rapping) and later says that Hannah should body surf in the crowd (which she does, fearfully). While body-surfing, she learns from Lilly that Josh has left the concert. Miley ruined the date by hardly spending any time with Josh, and realizes that she shouldn't have tried to make Josh like both Hannah and Miley. In a sub-plot, Jackson, who has just started to work at Rico's, meets a girl that really wants to date him, but the girl happens to be Cooper's younger sister, Olivia. Cooper thinks she needs to be protected and would never agree to her dating Jackson. Ignoring her brother, Olivia goes to Jackson's house to start a party, but when Cooper comes over she hides outside. Jackson convinces Cooper to leave by pretending he has a cough, but wants Olivia to leave too because he doesn't want to betray their friendship. Olivia leans in to give Jackson a goodnight kiss, but Cooper walks back into the house to get the DVDs he left and sees them. He is angry and tells Olivia to leave and get in the car. Cooper is disappointed with Jackson, but finds out what his sister is like when he turns to leave and sees Olivia kissing the pizza delivery boy. Quotes Miley: '''Then I ate a napkin and then Jackson was all "You said Do-Do!" and then Lilly was all "Bug on a windshield" and then I was all "Good night everybody!" and THAT'S why we have to move. ________________________________ '''Miley: Lilly I'm serious. How am I supposed to go out with a guy that doesn't like half of me? Lilly: He doesn't know he doesn't like half of you. So just let him think the half of you he likes is all of you. So long as the other half keeps their mouth shut, the three of you should make a beautiful couple! Oliver: I never get chick math... Goofs *When Jackson starts coughing to make Cooper leave, the DVD just goes off by itself without either of them touching a remote. *When Olivia shows up at Jackson's house uninvited, she doesn't reveal how she got his address. *When Hannah first comes on the stage, she has a black microphone with a silver tip, but when she's singing, she has a black microphone with a black tip. *Cooper comes back to Jackson's house because he said he forgot his DVDs and sees Olivia kissing Jackson. Cooper ends up leaving a couple of minutes later but does not take his DVDs (possibly explained by his being mad with Jackson for not listening to him regarding his sister). Trivia and notes *''The Other Side of Me'' is featured in the episode. *The magazine that Lilly and Oliver are reading in the theater was called "In Concert". * The credits of this episode features Oliver, Lilly, and Jackson lip-syncing to the Hannah song, "Best of Both Worlds". * When Jackson is messing with the glasses at Rico's, his second act portrays heavy metal singer Ozzy Osbourne and the movie The Terminator. * The Lyric Theater from the film Spider-Man 2 is shown. Computers were used to edit out the title, The Importance of Being Earnest but a picture of Kirsten Dunst as Mary Jane Watson in character is shown in the background. * The song's title is based off of lyrics from the Bonnie Raitt song "I Can't Make You Love Me". (the lyrics being 'I Can't Make You Love Me if you don't...') Category:Hannah Montana episodes Category:Television episodes